WOKE FROM DREAMING
by Alexis L. Bucker
Summary: Eu sei que fui o culpado por sua dor Hinata-sama... mas não me arrependo disso"- SASUHINA- nejihina platônico.


Yooooo minna!! Tava triste e resolvi escrever para melhorar os ânimos... Não deu certo. ¬¬º

É porque eu tava lembrando da chrona... coitada!!! Tão solitária, e ainda é usada pela medusa como se não fosse nada!!

So... espero que gostem. É uma one-shot curtinha, narrada pelo Neji! Leiam com o fogo da juventude. Kissus

Não esqueçam das reviews xD!

WOKE FROM DREAMING

_Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava nisso... mas toda primavera lembrava de você. Essa... não seria diferente._

_Sinto que lembro de ti todos os dias, só me convenço que não estou pensando._

_Era sua época predileta Hinata-sama. Ainda consigo ver-te correndo pelos campos floridos de Konoha, o vento batia em seus cabelos agitando-os, suas bochechas coradas da corrida... e seu sorriso? O mais lindo do mundo. O mais doce, gentil, amável e absurdamente puro._

_Amei-te intensamente por todos os anos da minha vida. Você seria minha se o maldito Uchiha não aparecesse na sua vida. Por alguns anos, você era intensamente apaixonada por Naruto. Mas eu sabia que ele não tinha competência para lhe dar valor, e estava certo. Ele lhe esnobou e começou um namoro com Sakura._

_Você chorou por muito tempo, mas eu não tive coragem de consolá-la._

_Erro? Imperdoável. Outro fez isso no meu lugar. Uchiha Sasuke foi aproximando-se aos poucos e acabou tomando todo o seu coração para si. Ficastes loucamente apaixonada por ele, e ele por você._

_Esse realemente me preocupou. Ele era muito esperto, e com certeza saberia lhe dar valor._

_Durante os anos que namorastes com ele, me segurei para não matar aquele que odiava com toda minha alma. Vocês noivaram pouco tempo depois. Conseguia ver o brilho de alegria nos seus olhos, e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse pior. Como se cada pedaço do meu corpo estivesse sendo arrancado lenta e dolorosamente. Refugiei-me nos braços de outra... como se fosse adiantar._

_Meses depois, você casou grávida. Por Deus. Casastes grávida daquele desgraçado. _

_Aceitei muita coisa. mas aquilo realmente não desceu. _

_Durante dias, pensei em mil maneiras de aliviar minha mente daquilo, e a melhor oportunidade, bateu em minha porta. Uma missão rank-S foi indicada ao time 7 e ao meu time. Nada melhor um? Preparei a cilada minuciosamente, e deu tudo incrivelmente certo. Sim. Eu o matei a sangue frio. A cada grito desesperado dele, meu sorriso insano aumentava, não conseguia parar. Mesmo depois de morto, continuei atacando-o._

_Sempre soube que ele gritou por você, não por ele. Ele temia afastar-se de ti. Temia não ver o filho crescer. Mas agora, não há muito o que fazer._

_Eu falo isso sorrindo. Adoro saber que não tens mais marido. Que estás livre PARA MIM e mais ninguém._

_Quando voltamos, seus olhos afoitos percorreram cada um de nós. Senti raiva por você procurar por ele, não por mim. _

_Por alguns segundos arrependi-me do feito, quando vi seu sorriso murchar e as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Percebestes então que ele jazia morto. Os outros levaram as cinzas dele até você mesmo sobre meus protestos._

_Suas mão estavam trêmulas quando segurou a caixa, mas de repente pararam de tremer. Segurava com força, e sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar, virou-se e entrou em casa, já que há muito residia na mansão Uchiha._

_Fui o culpado por sua angústia, seu desespero, sua dor. Com o susto perdestes o filho, uma hemorragia tão intensa que quase perco você tbm. Não que eu me importasse com aquele bastardo, mas fiquei preocupado com você._

_Mesmo que a partir dali, eu tivesse esperanças, você acabou por afastar-se de mim cada vez mais. E finalmente, tomei coragem. Declarei-me para você, e não esboçastes nenhum sentimento, nenhuma reação. Apenas disse que Sasuke seria seu único amor, que seu amor por ele, seria eterno, e isso incluía sua fidelidade._

_Ora, poupe-me. Fidelidade a um morto. Mesmo enterrado, aquele maldito me causava problemas. _

_Contive-me para não dizer que eu o havia matado, e que faria de novo, quantas vezes fossem necessárias._

_Você acabou se matando. Enforcou-se no próprio quarto. Eu quase enlouqueço, se quisesse morrer, que me dissesse. Eu mesmo faria isso. _

_Se não me queria Hinata. Não ficaria com mais ninguém._

_Prefiro-te morta, tendo a certeza que não ficarás com ninguém, que viva com a incerteza de tudo._

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, tudo seria diferente... Eu o mataria antes que encostasse um dedo em você. Serias minha, só minha. E agora não precisaria estar te enterrando. Mas digo que é melhor assim. Algum dia nos veremos novamente. Hinata-sama._

_..._

_O.O caraça!!! O Neji ta tão macabro nisso aqui. Mas enfim... Ele só era um obcecado pela Hina!! xD_

_Pois é!! Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam ok? Podem dizer que odiaram... que me odeiam por fazer o Neji assim.. qualquer coisa, mas falem pelo amor de kami-sama!!_

_Kissus_

_Pepper_Albarn_Butter._


End file.
